fa_d2fandomcom-20200214-history
Saber
This page contains information about Saber in Fate/Another. Innates Instinct * Type : Passive ** Gives Saber a 15% chance to evade enemy base attacks. *** Upgrade ''':[Improve Instinct] (Gains an active ability (Hotkey D) and is replaced with Improved Instinct) Charisma * '''Type : Passive (Aura) ** Gives Saber and her allies within 1000 range 10% movement speed and attack speed boost Abilities Invisible Air * Mana Cost ': 100 ** '''Type ': Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': Q *** ''Passively''' gives Saber bonus base damage. When casted, Saber send a gust, deals damage to targeted unit and draws them toward Saber. Interrupts channeling spells, has travel time, can be disjoint.'' **** Lv 1 : 200 (350) damage & 10 bonus base damage **** Lv 2 : 250 (400) damage & 20 bonus base damage **** Lv 3 : 300 (450) damage & 30 bonus base damage **** Lv 4 : 350 (500) damage & 40 bonus base damage **** Lv 5 : 400 (550) damage & 50 bonus base damage ** Cast Range ': 250 ** '''Cast Range Buffer ': 100 ** '''Cooldown : 8 seconds ** Cast time ': 0.3 seconds ** '''Projectile Travel Speed ': 800 ** 'Special ': Does not harm True Assassin with Protection from Wind attribute. ** 'Upgrade ': [Chivalry] (+150 damage) ** 'Additional Detail : 'Invisible Air Dragging (Limited range is 3000) Caliburn * 'Mana Cost ': 200 ** 'Type ': Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': W *** ''Strike enemy with Caliburn, dealing damage to the target and in small area (200 AoE) around it. Nearby enemies takes a portion of damage.'' **** Lv 1 : '''300 (500) damage to target; 60 (100) damage in 200 AoE **** Lv 2 : 380 (480) damage to target; 114 (174) damage in 200 AoE **** Lv 3 : 460 (660) damage to target; 184 (264) damage in 200 AoE **** Lv 4 : 540 (740) damage to target; 270 (370) damage in 200 AoE **** Lv 5 : 620 (820) damage to target; 372 (492) damage in 200 AoE ** Cast Range ': 200 ** '''Cast Range Buffer ': 200 ** 'Cooldown ': 12 seconds ** 'Cast time ': 0.8 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': [Chivalry] (+200 damage, slows damaged enemies by 50% for 3 second) Excalibur * 'Mana Cost ': 400 ** 'Type ': Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': E *** ''Saber supercharges Excalibur with her prana and swings it to unleash a wave of light, dealing damage to every enemy in the path of light. Has travel time, cannot be interrupted after cast time.'' **** Lv 1 : '''700 (1000) damage **** Lv 2 : 900 (1200) damage **** Lv 3 : 1100 (1400) damage **** Lv 4 : 1300 (1600) damage **** Lv 5 : 1500 (1800) damage ** Cast Range : 2000 ** Width of Beam ': 600 ** '''Cooldown ': 37 seconds ** 'Cast time ': 0.3 seconds ** 'Cast delay ': 2.5 seconds ** 'Total pause time ': 4 seconds ** 'Upgrade ': [Improve Excalibur] (+300 damage) ** 'Additional Detail ': Saber is stunned and revoked while in pause time. ** 'Special ': Deals 30% extra damage to Gigantic Horror. Avalon * 'Mana Cost ': 800 ** 'Type ': Barrier Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': R *** ''Saber extends her ultimate sheath Avalon, rendering her immune to any harm. During duration, upon taking damage over 300, Saber will instantly rush toward the source of damage and strike back, stunning and dealing damage to target and those around them within 200 radius. (Immune to most spells and granting 100% evasion rate)'' **** Lv 1 : Deals '''700 damage. Lasts for 4''' seconds. **** Lv 2 : Deals '''950 '''damage. Lasts for '''5 '''seconds. **** Lv 3 : Deals '''1200 '''damage. Lasts for '''6 '''seconds. **** Lv 4 : Deals '''1450 '''damage. Lasts for '''7 '''seconds. **** Lv 5 : Deals '''1700 '''damage. Lasts for '''8 seconds. ** Trigger Damage Requirement ': 300 damage ** '''Triggering cooldown ': 3 seconds ** 'Activation Range ': 3000 (IE how far the person can be for Avalon to dash to them.) ** 'Stun ': 0.5 ** 'Cooldown ': 60 seconds ** 'Cast time ': 0.3 seconds ** '''Special : Does not protect from and also not triggered by Tsubame Gaeshi, and Servants with Mind's Eye Innate. ** Additional Information ': Avalon trigger damage is checked after damage reduction from Armor / Magic Resistance, therefore it requires 300 actual damage taken, not a spell that only deals 300 damage. ** '''Additional Note ': Avalon will not trigger when Saber is Paused. (I.E during Excalibur, Strike Air, Max Excalibur) ** 'Additional Note 2 ': Ignores B scroll. Triggers on Lighting bomb, Arrow Rain(Combo), but does not deals damage to target. ''Avalon can be triggered via Soul Link scroll linked with allies.'' ** 'Additional Note 3 ': Avalon can be disjoint. Attributes Improve Excalibur * 'Master's Mana Required ': 12 ** ''Increase Excalibur's and Max Excalibur's damage.'' *** 'Excalibur Bonus Damage ': 300 *** 'Max Excalibur Bonus Damage ': 2000 Improve Instinct * 'Master's Mana Required ': 11 ** ''Replace Instinct with Improved Instinct ability.'' Improved Instinct * 'Hotkey ': F * 'Mana Cost ': 0 * '''Spell Shield Duration ': 1 second * '''Cooldown ': 35 seconds ** ''Passively gives Saber 30% chance to deal 3x base damage, and improve evasion rate to 30%.'' ** ''On activation, grants Saber immunity to single target spells and items, and immunity to Rule Breaker.'' *** 'Special note ': Spell shield can only prevent the activation of ability, but cannot stop the ability already cast. Spell shield can only dodge the 3rd strike of Tsubame Gaeshi. Chivalry * '''Master's Mana Required ''': 14 ** ''Increase damage of Invisible Air and Caliburn, Additionally, Caliburn applies slows to damaged enemies.'' *** 'Invisible Air Bonus Damage ': 150 *** 'Caliburn Bonus Damage ': 200 *** 'Caliburn Slow Duration ': 3 seconds *** 'Caliburn Slow Amount ': 50% Strike Air * 'Master's Mana Required ': 14 ** 'Mana Cost ': 400 ** 'Type ': Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** 'Damage Type ': Magic ** 'Hotkey ': D *** ''Saber unleash a destructive gale from her sword, dealing damage and pushing back all enemies in it's path.'' *** 'Damage ': 650 + (Invisible Air's Level x 125) + (Caliburn's Level x 125) = Total of '''1900 damage *** Cast time ': 0.3 seconds *** '''Cast delay ': 1.75 seconds *** 'Total Pause Time ': 2.2 seconds *** 'Cast Range ': 1200 *** 'Width of Beam ': 400 *** 'Cooldown ': 60 seconds *** 'Special ': Does not deal damage and push back to True Assassin with Protection from Wind attribute. Cooldown cannot be reset by Skill reset seal. Max Excailbur (Combo) * '''Activation Sequence : Cast Avalon and Excalibur (R-E) within 3 seconds of the first cast. * Status Requirement ''': 20 in all stats ** ''Saber unleashes the true radiance of Excalibur forward, engulfing everything in the path in ardent light to deal significant damage.'' *** 'Total mana cost of spells ': 1200 *** 'Damage ': 2500 (+2000 with Improved Excalibur) *** 'Cast time ': 0.3 seconds *** 'Cast delay ': 3 seconds *** 'Total pause time ': 5 seconds *** 'Cast Range ': 2100 *** 'Width of Beam ': 600 *** 'Cooldown ': 150 *** 'Additional Detail ': Saber is stunned and revoked while in pause time. *** 'Special ': Deals 30% extra damage to Gigantic Horror. Gameplay Build Suggestion * 'Standard ' ** '''Skill Order : R > E > W > Q ** Core Attributes: Improve Excalibur, Strike Air * Assassin Build ** Skill Order : W > R > E > Q (may level Q early for maximum single target burst) ** Core Attributes: Chivalry, Strike Air Gameplay Tips * Saber's strong base MR(25%) and pseudo-invulnerability from Avalon allow her to be a competent front-line offtank. At the same time, she can operate as backline AoE sweeper with total of 3 beams in her arsenal. Adjust your build and playstyle to fit your team's need. * The bread-and-butter combo of Q - Rank C Scroll - W - Rank S Scroll can inflict large amount of magic damage to single target. * Avalon® can be used as an offensive tool by casting it first and then running into enemy AoE ability. With 1700 damage at Level 5, it is very capable of catching enemy sweepers off-guard for easy kill. * Invisible Air(Q) is great disposition tool. Since enemy is pulled to Saber's location, you can blink while the wind projectile is flying in order to pull target by greater distance. Category:Servants